fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Zaira's Treasures
Zaira and her friends walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Mickey was covering Zaira's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zaira asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Mickey closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Mickey uncovered Zaira's eyes. Zaira gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Riku. "Oh, guys! You are the best!" Zaira exclaimed happily and gave them all a hug. Zaira then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Zaira then said "Why, Riku, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Zaira then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Darth Vader in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Zaira exclaimed in shock. The others hid quickly. Bumblebee was a few feet behind Darth Vader. The young Autobot had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Darth Vader said angrily. Zaira bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Darth Vader demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Zaira said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Zaira, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Darth Vader shouted. "He would have died!" Zaira said. "One less human to worry about!" Darth Vader cried. "You can't treat me like a child!" Zaira said heatedly. "Zaira, think about what happened to your mother!" Darth Vader shouted. He began to sing: Darth Vader: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Zaira protested. Darth Vader: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Zaira shouted. Darth Vader: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near the world out there! "You don't even know him!" Zaira shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Darth Vader roared. "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Zaira, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Zaira gasped. Bumblebee and the others gasped as well. Darth Vader looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his Keyblade and turned to Bumblebee. The young Autobot screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Darth Vader shouted. "Please, Master Darth Vader! Have mercy!" Bumblebee cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Zaira shouted. Darth Vader then turned back to Zaira. "Have you lost your senses completely, Zaira? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Darth Vader shouted. "No, I haven't. It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Zaira shouted. "So help me, Zaira, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Darth Vader threatened. Zaira's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Darth Vader shouted angrily. Bumblebee yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Mickey added. "You old jerk!" Minnie shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel addded. "You have no heart at all, Darth Vader!" Zim sneered. Bumblebee looked nervous and Darth Vader was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Bumblebee and you seven are BANISHED from the Magical Realm until the end of your days!" Darth Vader shouted. Zaira and her friends gasped. "No we didn't!" Ariel protested. "Exile?!?" Bumblebee whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" He sobbed hysterically. "And, Bumblebee, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Darth Vader shouted. Bumblebee whimpered and hid behind Zaira's friends. "NO! We are staying here forever and you know it!" Minnie cried "That's not fair!" Zaira shouted. Darth Vader resumed singing: Darth Vader: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my daughter, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Zaira's pleas, Darth Vader destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber! He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "Darth Vader, NO!!!" Zaira shouted. But It was too late. The statue was destroyed and Zaira started to cry, saying, "You're not my dad anymore! You're a liar and a bully! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!" And with that Zaira slapped Darth Vader right across his face, pushed him and gave him a raspeberry. Zaira started to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction